My Sakucentric oneshot dump!
by X-EmoXSiblings-X
Summary: Just as the title says...currently accepting requests via reviews or PMs but everything must be Sakura centric I accept OC's if you give me enough information about them.    Rating: M because lets face it it's inevitable


**AN – And this my dear viewers is what happens when I get bored...I write oneshots that will probably lead nowhere and be abandoned and deleted within a few days of them sitting around doing nothing…so I'm dumping them here! You can request a oneshot pairing or a continuation of a certain oneshot via. PM or review, this particular dump is very much Sakura Centric so…yeah. Sakura lovers eat your heart out!**

**A visit from Madara part 1**

Sakuras eyes fluttered open as she felt the suns beams sprawl across the room from the soft bed that she lay on the feel of it so familiar to her senses and yet it was not truly hers no matter that the Uchiha referred to it as such, she brought one arm up to cover her mouth as she stretched and yawned kicking the blankets off of her, toes curling at the feeling of the warm rays on her skin. She lay there in contentment for a while before rolling off of the bed with a surprising grace her body wheeling so that one foot landed flat on the floor after the over she then made her way to the mirror and examined her reflection intently.

She flexed her toes playfully and arched onto her tiptoes, she had experimented with a new colour of nail polish recently and a sparkly jade replaced her usual smooth jade colour her eyes travelled further upwards taking in her lithe legs and toned stomach with a nod of appraisal, she was very dedicated when it came to keeping herself in good physical form never letting herself get too underweight, and yet with best friends like Naruto and Sasuke she had no fears about becoming malnourished, what with one constantly whining for her to go and eat ramen with him at Ichiraku 'Without that no good Teme around for once!' or if not him whenever she found herself in the Uchiha household she was always being mothered by her team mates **actual** mother, not that he especially minded as it gave him a chance to look after her in his own way, the way Sasuke saw it was the more time she spent in his family home the easier he could continue watching her and catching her in the areas that had no way of helping her with...like providing her with a home when her parents disowned her for living her dream of a ninja medic.

Shaking her head as if to dislodge any of the remaining drowsiness that plagued her she met the gaze of her reflection and frowned, something was off but she wasn't sure what…leaning forward she furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes in intense concentration before her eyes widened and she forced herself back into a stance and raising a hand shouted "Kai!" and with a poof smoke filled the room blinding her momentarily, there in her mirror stood NOT her reflection but Madara Uchiha, Sasukes perverted uncle who was supposed to still be away on business. "Sakura my dear I see you're up and ready to face the day! You certainly have grown since I last saw you." He dragged his eyes across her form appreciatively but it was the slow lazy smirk that snapped her back to attention.

She screamed so loud that she wouldn't be surprised if even the people of Suna hadn't heard it.

She reacted without thinking and picked up the closest thing to her, which coincidently was a lamp, and threw it directly at her intruder, and surprisingly it actually hit him and he fell to the ground with a thump. Wait it hit him? Why wasn't he getting up? Surely it would take more than that to keep any Uchiha down never mind this man who for all the world was an unlimited well of power, she rushed over to the older mans side and gingerly pushed the hair from his forehead to examine the small wound there and found it to be…gone. He moved before she could blink and she found herself pressed against his chest, her wrists pinned above her head by one of his hands his other holding a kunai to her neck as he stared intently at the door a small smirk tugging at his lips "Now Sakura dear please play along..." he murmered against the shell of her ear his breath fanning across her cheek as she felt her knees buckle and a blush flew across her face and not a moment too soon because then the door flew open and a large number Uchiha and an Uzumaki tumbled in and all hell broke loose.

"Madara you bastard!"

**Mikotos POV**

Mikoto watched with eyes wide from behind the impressive wall of Uchiha men at the sight that was in front of them; Madara and Sakura had been caught in a very, there was no other word for it, **compromising** position. Sakura was only dressed in her underwear and a loose fitting spaghetti strap top, this was no shock to her system having spent many hours in the adjoining Uchiha baths with the girl however a few of the males had trouble seeing her in that state of address, namely her son Sasuke and Naruto who looked caught between ogling at her form and from attempting to cut off Madaras 'filthy' hands, surely a befitting punishment for anyone that dared to touch 'their' Sakura. Of course in this house nothing got by Mikoto and this was no exception

_Flashback_

_Mikoto blinked as she watched her husband's older brother with confusion clear in her dark eyes and in her voice "You want to court Sakura?" she blinked slowly once, twice, letting the information soak into her brain and suddenly certain things snapped together and made sense, the odd glances here and the touch of her hair there and Mikoto smiled softly as dawn began to peek over the mountains edges "You love her." It was not a question but he gave an answer anyway with a smile that might as well have been a grimace "So much it hurts, right here." He placed a hand over his chest and winced as something tore in his arm and he felt blood trickle down his arm again, Mikoto casting him a stern glance "Stitches!" she hurried over and tried to remedy what she could of her passable stitches to no avail "You're going to have to ask for Sakuras help on this, she can heal it so that there won't be a scar but you already know that. What did you __**really **__ask me to help you with?"_

_And then Madara seemed to break "God Mikoto I'm old enough to be her father, she's not going to want me! She'll be disgusted and reject me and…I don't know if I could handle that from her. She'll hate me I jus-" he was cut off by a sharp stinging sensation on his face "Thanks. I needed that," Mikoto nodded in agreement as he drew in a humongous breath and then slowly let it out letting himself slump over and after a moments hesitation Mikoto pulled him into a hug. "Let me get this straight Madara, you want to have my little baby Sakura as your own?" a shift of movement signified as a positive answer "And you want to see her honest reaction to your love?" a slight pause before he reluctantly nodded his head in agreement Mikoto smiled softly and ran a hand through his long hair "Then you need to surprise her. Sakura is very intelligent young woman and that could be the only way to evoke a real answer from her."_

_Madara stared blankly forward at the shadows in the Uchiha gardens cast by the rising sun everything cast into red and as he closed his eyes he was at peace and he knew what to do. With a smile he placed his hands on Mikotos shoulders and gently removed himself from her embrace and helped her stand "Mikoto, I can't thank you enough for this...but now there is something more important I must ask you." And then he sank to his knees in front of her and Mikoto raised her eyebrows in alarm, was he harmed that bad during his mission or was it something el- this time it was her that was cut off and by a question that had her heart stop beating for a full 5 seconds_

"_Mikoto I beg your permission to court your ward and daughter Sakura Haruno, I hope that you gaze upon our coupling in acceptance and respect."_

"_Granted."_

**Mikotos POV again**

So as she watched the antics taking place in the room Mikoto smiled because she knew in her heart of hearts that Sakura would agree to Madaras proposal because she'd had more than one late night/early morning discussion with the girl just like the one a few hours ago with the man who now held her in his arms.

"And that's why Sakura will be my bride!" Madara practically beamed as he said it and the world fell silent, all shouts and threats fell from the air and nobody seemed to be breathing.

"EHHHH!"

Mikoto shook her head at the cry that came from the pink haired girls mouth as she began to struggle anew and the furious shouts began to stream louder and more violently than before but Madara just grinned and tightened his hold on his future bride.


End file.
